Samus' Bad Day 2
by ResidentEvilMetroidgrl04
Summary: Again i still kinda suck with a summary...just look inside at after the disclaimer part


Disclaimer: I do not own metroid or samus aran….if I did I would be filthy rich…I can always dream right?

Well Super Rater requested a sequel and I got so many nice reviews….that im going to fuck with samus worser than her getting her rag –evil laughs-  


Samus' Bad Day Episode 2!

Today we find our favorite bounty hunter exercising in the gym of the galactic federation. Let's follow her and see how her day turns out shall we?

Samus: "Hey Ridley, how you holding up after that sparing we had?"

Ridley: "Feeling pretty good, getting stronger…_soon I'll be able to kill you after the way you treated me a while back" _ He said under his breath.

Samus: "Well after I'm done here, I say we go grab something to eat, yeah?"

Ridley: "Sure I guess…"

Samus finished up her last repetition on the bench press, when she tried to place the weights back on stand when it fell on her. Gasping for air, Ridley flew to her and lifted it off her.

Ridley: "You owe me big time sam"

Samus: "Thanks rid., I don't know what got over me that I couldn't place it back in its spot."

Ridley laughing hysterically inside his head made a suggestion to Samus that she couldn't pass up.

Ridley: "Hey wanna go to the shooting range? You can take off all your frustration there and maybe feel better?"

Samus smiled and followed Ridley. While walking down the street, people were staring at the bounty hunter with her arch nemesis, wondering why she hasn't killed him yet.

Samus: "Got a staring problem? I can fix it if you like!" Snapped Samus at a civilian.

They finally arrived at the shooting range and Samus had her arm canon on the side while she practiced with her pistol. The only thing is that it kept jamming and it was really beginning to piss her off.

Samus: "What the fuck is wrong with this stupid pistol!"

Ridley: "Sam calm down…" He said while blasting a fireball from his mouth to the head of the target, singeing it right off.

Samus: "ITS STILL JAMMING WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" She screamed.

Samus threw the pistol up in the air and quickly grabbed her arm cannon and shot the pistol in mid air with a super missile. Ridley's jaw dropped in astonishment and tried to move over to Samus to calm her down again.

Ridley: "Sa…."

Samus: "Touch me again and you'll lose that pretty little head of yours!" She said with anger in her voice and her arm cannon pressed underneath his jaw pointing up and continuously charging waiting for the release.

Ridley became enraged and grabbed her by the waist and tossed her to the wall like a rag doll. He then let out a roar and grabbed her by her throat lifting her off the floor.

Ridley: "I HAVE DELT WITH YOUR CRAP FOR THE LAST TIME YOU STUPID BITCH! I'M TIRED OF TRYING TO BE NICE WHEN ALL I GET IS BOSSED AROUND AND TREATED LIKE SHIT!" Roared Ridley as he grabbed her throat tighter making her face change colors while she couldn't breath. "I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! YOU WANNA LIVE TO HAVE BABIES? THEN YOU BETTER STOP WITH YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ridley then punched her in her stomach and dropped her to the floor, walking away with the biggest grin on his face.

To make matters worse than it already is, the baby metroid she found came floating around her. Samus, confused, looked at the metroid and wondered what it was thinking. All of the sudden the metroid latched onto Samus' head and began draining her energy, pretty much leaving her for dead. Luckily she was able to grab her arm cannon and blast the metroid.

Samus: "CAN MY DAY GET ANY WORSE!" She said trying to regain her breath.

So Samus finally made it back to her apartment when she found a weird note nailed just below the peephole. Curious, Samus walked up to her door as if it was some kinda weird entity and yanked it off the nail. And what do you know?, it's an eviction notice! Samus' eyes got wide and she became enraged even more. The note read:

Dear Ms. Aran,

Due to recent events and excessive noise, I'm sorry to inform you that you will have 30days to vacate your apartment. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this the my only alternative that I have.

Sincerely,

Building Management

Ps: Your dragon friend is a real asshole, you can thank him.

Samus: "RIDLEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST WAIT TILL I FIND YOUR PUNK ASS! UUUGGGHHHH! ILL SHOW YOU INCONVIENENCE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Samus then cocked her arm cannon at the door and blasted it open to began gathering her things. When she was finished packing, she threw on her hunter suit and morphed into ball and dropped a super bomb, she got out of morph ball mode, grabbed her things, and speed boosted out of the building before it exploded!

Samus made her way to her ship and looked back at the building that now laid in ruin.

Samus: "Guess I'm going back to the bounty hunting business….." She said as she started her ship and flew off the planet into the dark abyss of the galaxy.  


Please read n review….this may not be my best story but its been a couple years since I wrote one and I promise I will finish my 2 stories :D If your going to flame my story, go fuck your self.


End file.
